The present invention relates to an IPS (In Plane Switching) liquid crystal displaying apparatus by generating an electric field parallel to an array substrate to drive the liquid crystal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction of a highly bright liquid crystal displaying apparatus increased in aperture ratio by reducing influences of the leakage of electric field from a signal line, thereby reducing the light shielding area.